An Angel of Music
by AnAngelofShadows
Summary: Christine Daae is the new Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire. Her incounters with the Phantom are things of the past, until opening night. 'R' for possbile sexuality.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

A Dark Beginning

Christine sat in her dressing room, the light shown dimly from a single flickering candle. She wore a blue dress, with a white trim. She looked into her mirror, nervous about the night performance. She knew that it was something she must go through, her heart racing, her mind wandering from all she had learned.

She held a single red rose in one hand, with an elegant black bow tied neatly around the center. It had been left there sometime ago, by a strange and wonderful creature of darkness. Christine's face showed a faint smile as she remembered him, though it had only been once.

Christine's head swung around as she heard a faint knock at her door. "Christine, are you ready?" said the voice. She sat up, adjusting her dress, "Yes Madame Giry, I am ready." She said bravely. She walked towards the door, and turned the handle, only to see Madame Giry waiting for quietly. "You will do fine!" she said in a crisp French accent. Christine smiled as they continued to walk down the dark hallway towards the stage.

Voices could be heard from in front of the curtain. The voices were those of the wealthy, the famous, and the critics. Christine's heart pulsed faster as the youngest stage boy yelled, "Five minutes everyone! Good Luck!" The chorus girls ran into their positions, stretching and going over their dances. Madame Giry helped a few before disappearing to the side, the curtain was rising.

The stage boys pulled at the ropes with great strength, exposing the well dressed audience. The dancers lay upon the floor, their blue frilly dresses flowing outwards in all directions. The music began to play. The dancers came alive, moving in a most beautiful manner around the stage

Christine gracefully walked out onto the stage; the audience responding with great applauds. She looked out and into the audience, seeing The Vicomte de Changy sitting in Box Five. She smiled, feeling safer and secure, knowing he was there watching her. She opened her mouth with great bravery, and let out the most beautiful notes. Her voice filled the house.

Things were almost over, she thought to herself as she sat on stage, waiting for her part. "Nothing has happened..." she said silently under her breath without realizing. A rush of cold hair swept across her face, leaving her scared and cold. She looked to where it was coming from, down towards the Orchestra pit, and only saw the swing of a cape. Her heart began to race again. Could he be here? Why would he be here once more? Her eyes traveled rapidly around the stage, when the gas lights flickered. Gasps came from the audience, and then they were out.

Christine sat in darkness, not being able to see anything. "Girls, stay where you are!" yelled Madame Giry. Christine sat still and silent, the audience causing an uproar. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a firm grasp. She quickly inhaled, feeling a tingling up her spine. The shadowy objects crept around her, gently taking her hand. "Come with me, my angel…" he whispered softly in her ear. She stood up, following the man, not recognizing her surroundings anymore. She had felt these feelings before..

The creature lead her down an oh so familiar pathway, deeper and deeper into the Opera Houses cellars.


	2. Chapter 2into the darkness

Chapter 2

Down into the Darkness once more

Christine had been following this man, this thing, for some time. Her eyes grew wide, looking into the vast space, filled with candles and foreign objects. She remembered this place, she had been there before. The man helped her from the small boat, and onto the muddy ground. He guided her up, and onto a small platform. "My Angel, will you sing for me, as you did before?" he asked tenderly. Christine opened her mouth without thought, and began to sing for him.

The man in the mask stood up as she began to trail off, ending her song. "That, my angel, was beautiful." He said. Her face grew worried as she began to remember this place, its past…her past. She looked up from the ground, and into his piercing eyes. There was so much grief, and yet so much memory to her. She felt as if she had known him forever, and yet she couldn't seem to remember him. He began to sing to her, softly, a song she knew.

As he walked around her, she stood still, her mind opening to past memories, this man, this creature. She remembered, him taking her down there before, this darkness, his voice. Her heart began to sink, the pain she had caused him…his face, his mask. Fear shot through her as she remembered his face. He still sang to her, his voice filling her soul. She spun around, looking at him in the eyes. "Monsieur, what is it that you want with me?" she said, stopping him form continuing. "My Angel, It is you that I have wanted for so long to be with. It is a corpse that loves you! A corpse that adores you!"

Taken from Gaston Leroux's 1911 version of the Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
